character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ZeroTwo64/User:ZeroTwo64/Magia Record feats
Introduction In this blog, I'll show you some magical girls' feats in the game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story Magia Record. Momoko1.png|Momoko jumped so high that we can see multiple stars and nebulae in the background. magireco2.png|Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen's dimension with an ocean and a sky with stars. magireco3.png|Shizuku Hozumi warps the fabric of reality. magireco4.png|Ayaka Mariko creates a dimension containing several stars. magireco5.png|Mayu Kozue creates a dimension with several stars. holyalinafeat3.png|Holy Alina warped the space across several stars. 1st feat: Momoko Togame's speed The feat happens here. The name of Momoko's attack is Edge of the Universe; in fact, she jumps so high that we can see multiple stars and nebulae in the background, so it's reasonable that she has reached the end of the observable universe. According to Wikipedia, the radius of the observable universe from the Earth is 45.7 billion light-years or 4.32355382597e+26 meters. Timeframe= 00:11:00 - 00:15:58= 4.58 s So her speed is s/t=''' (4.32355382597e+26 / 4.58)= '9.4400739e+25 m/s '( 3.1466913e+17 times faster than light) '''MFTL+ 2nd feat: Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen's pocket dimension The feat happens here. Madoka's Doppel (Kriemhild Gretchen) created a pocket dimension containing an ocean and a sky with multiple stars. At the end, she destroyed the whole dimension in order to damage the other magical girls, but she can regenerate the dimension at her will, because without it, she wouldn't have a body. 4-A (Multi-Solar System Level) and High Regeneration (Because she can regenerate from the total destruction of her body) Magireco2.png|Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen's dimension with an ocean and a sky with stars. 3rd feat: Shizuku Hozumi's spatial manipulation The feat happens here. In the game Magia Record, Shizuku Hozumi's personal magic allows her to link two places together by manipulating the space. With her Magia, she can manipulate the space until the only visible thing is a starry sky, which means that she warps the space of thousands light years to make it visible (Something similar to this). After this, she creates a black hole/space-time distortion, which is powerful enough to absorb several stars of that sky. 4-A (Multi-Solar System Level) Magireco3.png|Shizuku Hozumi warps the fabric of reality. 4th feat: Ayaka Mariko's dimension The feat happens here. Ayaka Mariko created a pocket dimension with a starry sky through her Mallet. 4-A (Multi-Solar System Level) Magireco4.png|Ayaka Mariko creates a dimension containing several stars. 5th feat: Mayu Kozue's dimension The feat happens here. Mayu Kozue created a pocket dimension with a starry sky through her Paintbrush. 4-A (Multi-Solar System Level) Magireco5.png|Mayu Kozue creates a dimension with several stars. 6th feat: Holy Alina's spatial manipulation The feat happens here. Holy Alina sent her light construct star towards the space, causing an explosion of light and warping the space across several stars. 4-A (Multi-Solar System Level) holyalinafeat1.png|The portion of space which is later warped by Holy Alina. holyalinafeat2.png|Holy Alina's star explosion of light. holyalinafeat3.png|Holy Alina warped the space across several stars. 7th feat: Rebecca's barrier In the game Magia Record, Rebecca creates a pocket dimension containing her fence, a landscape and a starry sky. In Rebecca's description, it is stated that at least one of her eyes is always open, day or night, and the witch doesn't sleep. To be night, the stars must be real and this is a further proof of her feat. 4-A (Multi-Solar System Level) rebeccacard.png|Rebecca's description. Rebeccas_Barrier_1.jpg|Rebecca's barrier. Rebeccas_Barrier_2.jpg|Rebecca's barrier with the starry sky. 8th feat: Tsukuyo Amane and Tsukasa Amane's Circadian Manipulation Tsukuyo Amane's Magia. Tsukasa Amane's Magia. The Amane sisters can shift from day to night during their Magia (They don't create the moon because they can use this attack during sunny days). Tsukuyo can use moon beams to damage her opponents, while Tsukasa can change the color of the moon and engulf her enemies in shadows. Timeframe= 1:24 - 3:00 = 1.76 s Earth's moment of inertia= 8.034e+37 kg/m^2 angular velocity= pi: 1.76 = 180 degrees from day to night:1.76 s= 102.272727273 degrees/s= 1.7849958263749 rad/s rotational kinetic energy= i * 0.5 * w^2= 8.034e+37 kg/m^2 * 0.5 * 1.7849958263749^2= 1.2799014e+38 Joules 5-A (Large Planet Level) tsukuyo1.png|Tsukuyo Amane can shift from day to night with her magical flute. tsukasa1.png|Tsukasa Amane can shift from day to night with her magical flute. tsukasa2.png|Tsukasa can change the color of the moon and can use shadows to attack her opponents. Conclusion With these feats, the other magical girls scale to Shizuku Hozumi, Ayaka and Mayu's AP and Momoko's speed. I'd like to thank ArceusBowser44 for providing some of the links I've used here and for helping me in my researches. Videos Category:Blog posts Category:ZeroTwo64